


Sneaking Around

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie have to sneak around, which proves hard while Ben is living at April and Andy's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

Ben had been staring at himself in the mirror for the past ten minutes.

Leslie was due over any minute. They were still a fairly new couple, which meant agonizing over how he looked every time they arranged to sneak around. However, it also meant taking every opportunity they could find to throw themselves at each other. There’s always pros and cons for everything, and in this case the pros outweighed his anxiety.

There was a light tapping at the window. Ben turned around and saw Leslie standing outside, throwing tiny little stones at the bottom-story glass. He opened it for her, a curious look on his face.

“I was doing that thing in all of the movies where the guy throws rocks at the girl’s window to get her attention, you know?” She was out of breath and beaming. Ben couldn’t resist smiling back. 

Then he registered what she was wearing.

A long red coat reaching down to her knees. And, it appeared, not much else.

“What’s under the jacket?” He asked, knowing full well what wasn’t.

“Oh, you know…” She teased him with her eyes, “Nothing.”

Ben’s heart started racing. Slowly, he moved towards Leslie, backing her into the wall. They looked at nothing but each other. The first kiss was slow and tender, the next passionate and urgent.

He started undoing her jacket, fumbling in his haste. Just as the last button unclasped, April’s voice rang out through the house.

“Ben! The oven is making a weird buzzing noise. Come and fix it.” Her shouted plea for help was followed by a loud clang, and then Andy’s laughter.

“Fuck.” Ben lingers, eyes trailing Leslie’s body. An odd noise escapes his mouth; a groan mixed with longing and frustration. “I thought they’d be out longer. Just…wait here, okay? I’ll quickly fix it and then we can continue this.” He started to move away but fixed his gaze on her once again, “Seriously, don’t move.”

Her smile slowly started to fade the longer she waited, so she scribbled a note for Ben, redid her jacket and snuck out the way she came in. When Ben finally made it back, he was greeted with a piece of paper cello-taped to the wall.

He peeled it off.

‘Too risky, we’d get caught. Next time there won’t even be a jacket.’


End file.
